


Run For Your Wife

by LFFLCollective



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFFLCollective/pseuds/LFFLCollective
Summary: A trip to a flea market brings Sarah face to face with The Goblin King once more. He offers her a challenge she can't refuse. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, The Goblin King runs the Labyrinth to win his chosen Queen! Another 2 part ( and epilogue)story from LFFL weekly story challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah wandered her local flea market; she always loved seeing what treasures she could find. The trinkets she saw always reminded her of the stories she created and acted out in her youth. It was a pity, though, that the enamel, the porcelain, the hand painted faces on dolls were a thing of the past. Today's large-lipped plastic dolls for girls just did not have that certain fairytale something that the tiny dancer of her music box had so magically possessed.

Digging through a dusty stall filled with books, she gasped, dodging an errant child and bumping into a stack of books. Eyes wide she watched the stack teeter briefly, then crash to the ground.

"'Hey girl, I hope you're going to pick all those up?" Sarah heard a voice call from behind the stall, but she paid no attention as she could not help but stare at the one book that had fallen open at her feet, revealing a beautiful hand painted portrait of none other than the goblin king himself in all his finest.

"How much is this?" she asked, her eyes never once leaving the page. Her fingers moved of their own accord to touch him, but as she reached out to caress that familiar face, the picture winked at her. Sarah let out an involuntary gasp as she jumped backwards, once again toppling several stacks of books in the process.

"Careful!" the shopkeeper yelled.

"I'm...so sorry..." Sarah stammered as she started cleaning up the mess. The book with Goblin King's portrait caught her eye once more. This time he seemed to be stifling a laugh. Caught off guard, she reached out to close the book and felt heat pouring off the page. Feeling the eyes of the shopkeeper on her, she rose quickly, face burning, and began handing books back to him.

He grunted at her, "Well, do you want it or not?"

Sarah handed it back warily, the book still unnaturally warm in her hand.

The shopkeeper eyed it and then her. "Never seen it before, girl." Before she could say another word, he turned away and began helping other customers.

She was left clutching the book.

Biting her lip, Sarah felt the unnatural heat burning into her hand until a tingling sensation trickled over her skin. Before she could think better of it, she fled the stall with the book still clutched in her hand. On her way back home, the odd sensation, like electricity worked its way over her arm until she couldn't deny it. Like an itch needing to be scratched. In desperation she took a slight detour and defiantly shoved the book through the library's return bin, sighing in relief.

When she arrived home, still rattled, and dropped her bag on the kitchen table, she immediately stifled a scream. The offending book slid out and promptly opened. A ghostly whisper seemed to echo around her at the sight, "Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again."

A sudden fierce determination took over her mind and she yelled out shattering the silence "that's what you think!"

"But I did," she insisted to herself. "I did get out!"

"My dear, defiant Sarah," Jareth's voice mocked, "Are you so sure?"

Just then, the room around her began to seemingly dissolve. The walls became a soft swirling of colors dripping into the ground below her. Sara looked around her, scared but fascinated. When she turned back to face where the kitchen table should have been, there stood the one and only Goblin King. "Jareth" she breathed.

Quickly looking around her, Sarah realized that she was not in her house anymore but in the throne room of Jareth's castle. Snapping her head back to Jareth, Sarah stood frozen as she caught his intense gaze; Jareth grinned a toothy smile and took a step closer to Sarah.

"Sarah," he replied with a sibilant hiss. It rolled across her skin like lightning.

She swallowed and then straightened with feigned bravado. "You have no right to do this. I didn't make wish."

Jareth's lips bowed again, and the smile curled around her just as his words had. "No, I did."

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah," Jareth purred, "It seems that the fates have finally smiled upon me. You see as I scoured through my library looking for a way to come to you without you having called me, I stumbled on a little gem. It seems, dear Sarah, that I myself could make a wish. Apparently I may wish someone here if I am willing to run the Labyrinth to gain a Queen."

"That's not fair" she said before realizing.

Jareth's grin grew even wider as he walked towards her "Tsk tsk precious. You can do better than that."

"You have no power over me," she volleyed back with an arched brow.

"Better," the Goblin King laughed. His eyes glinted and his expression drew serious. "If only that were true this time."

Furious and beginning to panic, Sarah blurted, "But you have magic! When I ran to retrieve Toby all I had was a ring, a bracelet, and three non-magical friends to help me through! Hell you even got one of them to poison me!"

Jareth sighed and began to polish his nails against his lapel. "Poison is such a strong word, isn't it? I prefer to think of it as providing a diversion. You were diverted, were you not?"

Sarah thought back to the ballroom. The beautiful gown, the dancing, the...closeness. Between Jareth and herself. An idea suddenly struck her. "You said 'if only it were true' that I had no power over you this time. That must mean that I do, to some extent. So tell me, Goblin King...what exactly is my 'power'."

"You always were a clever one." Jareth remarked with a smirk. "Very well. The terms of your so called 'power' are these. Our roles shall be reversed. I will become fully human, and you will become Fae. I will run the Labyrinth in the time that you allot, and if I succeed, you will be my queen."

"And if you don't?" Sarah asked with hope in her voice. "Does that mean I will be returned to my own world?"

With a smirk, Jareth replied, "Of course that is exactly what would happen, IF I were unable to traverse my own domain Sarah, but really what are the odds of my being unable to solve it? Actually due to the wording of the clause, I would say that I have the upmost motivation to solve it. You see if I were unable to solve it in the thirteen hours, not only would you be returned home but I would no longer have any way of reaching you, wish or no."

"Promise on that last bit?" she said archly, ignoring the conflicting pang at never seeing him again.

"But," he ignored her, "with magic comes... responsibility. I only... interfered three times-"

"Cheated," Sarah corrected.

"Interfered," he repeated pointedly, "three times". As he spoke he produced three crystals. "You shall only have as many tries to distract me with magic. Use them wisely." He handed them over but paused on the third. "And Sarah, if you put me in a ball gown, I shall be *most* displeased."

Sarah's crafty look made Jareth lean in closer, breath fanning her cheek. "You won't be able to sit down for a week *when* I win."

With a shudder that ran down her spine and a smirk that curled her lip in an all too familiar way, Sarah held out her open hand to accept both the challenge and the crystals. "Deal, Jareth."

For a second he hesitated, her sudden confidence unsettled him. He had underestimated her once before but then she had no idea what he was capable of, this was his game, his labyrinth, his rules. The hesitation didn't last, however. The sly grin was back almost as quickly as it had disappeared. Sarah raised an eyebrow. She had seen the flash of insecurity, and it had only steeled her resolve.

"Well then," she said, as a wave of her hand produced a clock, "let us begin."

"Quick study I see, very well let's see if you can transport us to the beginning in one piece," Jareth added with no little amount of sarcasm.

"Piece of cake," she lied. And then silently prayed to every known god for a miracle as she felt the wild magic pull them.

Within a blink they were beside the dead tree on the hillside. Jareth was silently impressed; she had more control over her magic than he had thought but not enough to defeat him. He was going to have so much fun, young naive Sarah stood little chance. He had planned and perfected this. Let the game begin.

"Well, what exactly are you waiting for Jareth, a written invitation?" Sarah said, mimicking the haughtiness usually reserved for Jareth's personal use.

"What no warnings Precious? No bewares or turn back's? Really it's like you're not even trying Sarah." Jareth goaded.

Sarah leaned in with a devilish look in her eye. Jareth's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh Jareth," she purred, "what makes you think that I WANT you to turn back?"

She leaned back again and palmed one of the crystals. "I plan to enjoy this." She nodded at the clock. "You should start running," the devilish look deepened, "and time is short."

"Ah yes, time IS short. What was that delightful little saying you had? Ah yes, I remember now. Come on toes!" and with that Jareth was off to make his way through the labyrinth and gain himself a Queen.

He smiled as he walked towards the entrance.  _So predictable. She had reacted as he expected. Silly girl._

Jareth reached for his magic, summoning the very essence of his power, nothing happened, not one single shimmer of magic

"Shit" Jareth hissed. He had forgotten the all important rules of the labyrinth. If you ran, you ran as you originally were and he was originally mortal, just as Sarah had been. "Bloody shit." he repeated, frustrated at being forced to play by his own rules.  
******************

With one last glance at Jareth's retreating form and a shake of her head Sarah pulled at the wild magic and started to make her way back to the castle beyond the goblin city. Only to find that she was somehow transported to a garden instead.  _Well at least HE didn't see me goof up,_ Sarah thought to herself.

As she rounded a corner, Sarah found herself face to face with the most beautiful creature she had ever lain eyes upon. Not 10 feet in front of her stood a girl, not quite woman but also not quite a child, with hair the color of flame running down her back in loose ringlets.

"Hello Sarah," Said the woman child," I think it is time for us to have a little girl talk, you may call me whatever you wish since I am unable to even remember my name after so many millennia. You may know me as the Labyrinth."

To say Sarah was shocked would be an understatement, and she didn't shock easily. But even with the whispers of her childhood Now long from her ears, she couldn't help but be so enthralled at this beauty.

"I wondered when you would appear! Are we going to give his glittery tight pants a hard time." The girl said conspiratorially.

"Umm what exactly would you like to talk about...um Labyrinth?" Sarah asked feeling unnerved by this conversation already.

"Well Sarah, I feel that our dear Jareth may have left out some very pertinent information while explaining the rules of this challenge to you." Answered the labyrinth. "What do you mean 'Left out pertinent information?!" Sarah nearly screamed back, panic washing over her anew.

"Fear not Sarah, I believe you will actually be quite delighted with the finer print this time." And as out of place on her face as it was, the woman-child in front of her smirked.

 _What the hell is up with all of these smirking immortals_ , Sarah thought as she rolled her eyes. "For the purposes of this conversation, would you mind if I gave you a nickname?" Sarah asked with a note of trepidation in her voice.

"Absolutely! That would be lovely actually." replied the labyrinth, "What did you have in mind?"

Sarah contemplated the question for a second. She felt a strange sort of kinship with the Labyrinth. She both loved and hated "her." Before she knew what she was saying, she blurted out "Linda. I'm going to call you Linda."

"Linda," the Labyrinth repeated slowly, as though tasting the word. "I've never had a name before." The smile she gave Sarah was almost girlish had it not been for the age in her eyes.

"Now about that information. Our Goblin King didn't mention that if he loses, he loses not only *you*," the smirk returned knowingly, "but all his power."

Sarah sucked in a breath.

"Indeed. He must have really wanted you to risk such an outcome."

Sarah couldn't help a betraying blush. "The odds are stacked in his favour. He's still the Goblin King. He's got scores of little goblins who will help him."

Linda grinned conspiratorially. "Ah, but he also failed to mention that none of his subjects will remember who is while he's human."

Sarah's eye widened in surprise. "Oh."  
*******************

As Sarah was learning the full terms of their challenge, Jareth was learning many unknowns himself.

"What the bloody buggery hell do you mean you don't know who I am?!" Jareth bellowed at the little blue worm, "I was there at the birth of your youngest you little blue devil!"

Taking a deep breath, the worm responded, trying to sound kind to the lost human. "Sorry mate, gots no idea what's you're goin on 'bout, but we gots no king 'round these parts. If you be wantin' the Queen Sarah, you's goin hav'ta make yer way through the labyrinth you is."

He'd already explained that to this runner more than once, maybe the third time was the charm he hoped as his steaming hot cuppa was now most assuredly only luke warm. The little worm hated warm tea.

Slowly Jareth began to realize what was happening. He chided himself for not figuring it out sooner. Of course this journey wasn't going to be as easy as he originally anticipated, but he was determined to succeed nonetheless. He bid the worm a curt farewell and entered the hidden passageway directly across from where he stood, leaving the perplexed worm to wonder how he had known it was there.

Being human, albeit temporarily, had already begun to grate at his nerves. There were no shortcuts, no chances to skip ahead or even bend time to his will to shave a precious few minutes off his journey. He he was also beginning to regret his choice of footwear. Heels were hardly a sensible choice when it came to besting his former Champion, but at least he would look fabulous doing it.

At the next turn Jareth was certain he would be entering the hedgemaze, therefore making back excellent time after wasting so much arguing with that damnable worm. Certain...but incorrect all the same.

As Jareth rounded the corner, expecting to see the lush green leaves covering the corridors, he was met by the unmistakable odor of, by FAR, the worst mistake the goblins ever made...the bog.

"How the HELL have I ended up here?!" Jareth wondered in absolute puzzlement.

He grabbed the ruffles on his shirt, thankful that they were only attached at the top. He covered his mouth and nose and started across the bridge.

"I say, good sir," Jareth jerked his head up to see who was addressing him. A grandly adorned fox appeared from behind a tree, riding on a shaggy dog. "I have made it my sacred vow that none may pass this way without my permission!"

"Oh no," Jareth groaned, having forgotten that he had re-instated Didymus to the bog bridge after Sarah had won. At the time he could think of no punishment better for the treason, now however, he could kick his own ass for his short sightedness in putting this obstacle into his own path. "At this rate Sarah isn't even going to have to LOOK at one of those crystals I gave her!" he grumbled to himself.

"Did thou sayest, Sarah?" Didymus asked, his wirey brows rising. "Her majesty, the Goblin Queen Sarah?"

Jareth's lips twitched at the title. "There could be no other."

"May her reign last forever."

"Oh I intend to ensure that," Jareth replied.

"In fact," Jareth added, just then having a stroke of brilliance, or at least he hoped it was brilliance and not in fact just a stroke, "I was just on my way to deliver a most important piece of information to Her Majesty when I seemed to have made a wrong turn and lost my way entirely. Do you think you might be able to assist me with this valiant campaign sir knight?" Oh Jareth knew he was laying it on thick but he also knew the old knight would be unable to refuse a good campaign.

As if on cue, Sir Didymus replied with a most enthustiastic yip of approval to his new cause. "Verily! A most important campaign to be sure! Why you will most certainly need my assistance if you are to succeed in your cause for there is no one more courageous or skilled with the blade than myself!" he effused. With a smirk, Jareth tilted his head in thanks.

 _Well then Precious, let's see how you like it when one of your subjects inadvertently goes against you,_  Jareth thought with a smugness only he could hope to attain.

They had not gone far when a familiar shout rang out. "Didymus," Hoggle called, his short legs pumping to catch up with them. "Who's that then?"

"Ah, Sir Hoggle." The fox bowed. "This gentleman has an urgent matter for her majesty. Care you to join our noble quest?"

Hoggle eyed Jareth, a strange feeling of unease overcoming him, and then spit to the side. "Hrmph. Gentleman is he? Don't know why but I don't likes the look of 'im." He shook his head. "Listen, Sarah warned me to keep an eye out for handsome men covered in glitter looking to storm the castle."

"Said handsome did she?" Jareth couldn't help asking, preening just a little.

"What's it to you?" Hoggle turned back to the fox. "So if you do see any handsome ones be sure to lead them astray." He eyed Jareth again. "And get rid of 'im too just to be safe."

"Sir Hoggle! " Didymus said, taken aback at his friend's rudeness. "This gentleman has spoken of a valiant campaign! What reason could Queen Sarah have to keep him from such a cause? We must assist or be lax in our duties to our Lady Queen demand of us? Surly his quest is in service of our most fair monarch!"

The fox turned his eye to the can next to him. "It is, is it not? Thou would not speaketh falsehoods to a Knight of the sword, wouldst thou?"

Hoggle would still be suspicious, regardless of what the answer would be, this man made him nervous and wary.

"You do what ya want, Didymus, but don't come to me for help when Queen Sarah finds out. "

"I would do nothing of the sort Sir Hoggle. Now, I must call my faithful steed and we shall be on our way! Ambrosious! Ambrosious!" The fluffy dog came around a corner and barked at his master.

Jareth was growing impatient as he waited for Sir Didymus to mount his trusty steed. Time was of the essence!

Hoggle muttered to himself as he strode away, so that he almost didn't catch the hissed, "Nice try, Hogwart. It'll be the bog for you."

When he turned back Didymus and the stranger were gone. Hoggle pulled out a rag and mopped his craggy brow. The words didn't make sense but they'd sent a strange shiver down his spine nonetheless and he'd suddenly begun to sweat.

Jareth and Sir Didymus continued on their way towards the Goblin City. Jareth was uncertain of how much time had passed but wished he still had the power to turn into an owl.

 _Flying would be so much faster and not as painful,_  he thought to himself as his feet were sore from his boots.

Just then Sir Didymus decided to ask a question, distracting him from his concentrating on where he was going. "Merrily good sir, what is your urgent quest to see Queen Sarah regarding?"

 _None of your bloody business,_ Jareth wanted to snap the knight forgetting his situation, just then Sir Didymus stopped and turned to look up at this tall strange man, with wispy blonde hair, high boots and covered from head to toe in glitter , he really was not like the usual runners of the labyrinth and Sir Didymus could not help shake the feeling that he had seen that face before. 'Well ?' He said.

Jareth looked down at the creature and replied, "Why an invitation of course."

The little knight eyed him suspiciously. "An invitation for Queen Sarah, how odd, Invites and other letters or matters of the court are normally sent by owl."

Jareth paused for a moment and replied. "Yes but this is of the utmost importance, you see this invite is to a wedding which she must attend."

"I see." said Sir Didymus. "In that case, onward to the castle."

Jareth grinned as he watched the knight riding off in front of him, and mumbled to himself, "Yes, her own wedding."

The pair of them - or trio, if you counted the fox creature's faithful steed - walked on for some time. The route they took varied from solid stone walkways to uneven dirt paths which were littered with loose stones and crisscrossed with tree roots.

As Jareth's aching feet continued their complaining, he pondered the practicalities of just paving over the whole blasted labyrinth. His patience was already drawing thin as they began to navigate through what appeared to be an endless hedge maze, sinking further and further into what could only be described as a massive royal sulk.

He allowed his thoughts to wander, wondering if Sarah was laughing at him right now. An earth-shaking growl snapped him back to attention in a hurry.  
********************

Little did he know, he was not too far off. Sarah was watching him. Only she was not laughing. She was trying to decide on a way to distract him or at the very least slow him down.

Sarah rolled the three crystals on her lap thoughtfully in the throne room, ignoring the cacophony of goblin laughter. She wasn't sure how Jareth ever got anything done in the chaos. They were almost as loud as Toby with his love of dinosaurs and dragons - always growling and breathing fire and running round the family house like a monster, until they were ready to pull their hair out. Pretending to eat her...

Like a bulb she sparked. Sitting up she released one of the crystals into the air. 'Let's see you deal with this,' she thought, a wry smile on her lips.

The goblins stopped their chorus of singing long enough to watch a shape appear in the crystal before it disappeared out the window. They turned and looked at their queen with something akin to awe on their faces.

Even as the thrill of anticipation at her diversion coursed through her, the words of the Labyrinth rang a sobering knell in her mind.

"Each time you use a bit of magic a tie is formed binding you to me - to this place. Use too many and you shall never unravel the knots again." The voice of The Labyrinth said.

Jareth has conveniently failed to mention that when he handed over the crystals, baiting her into using them against him.  _Manipulative bastard_ , she thought. But her lips curled just a little.  _Too late now, what's said is said._

She watched and waited, her lips curling upward a little more with each passing moment.  
********************

The first thing Jareth heard was the distinct sound of flapping wings. This was followed shortly by the appearance of a rather large beast with emerald green eyes.

 _Sarah what have you done?_  he thought. He then realized that the creature was a dinosaur, one from a bygone era Above.

Sir Didymus, ever the knight, jumped in front of Jareth to protect him. "Fear not good sir! I shall protect you! From what, I know not but I will protect you."

"Son of a..." Jareth began, and a slew of highly inventive expletives followed in at least six dead languages.

"My dear sir!" exclaimed Didymus in abject shock. "Those are the not the words of a gentleman!"

The king snatched the oblivious fox by his collar just in time to avoid a set of claws. "I never claimed to be one. Run you little fool!"

As they ducked to avoid more aerial attacks, Didymus still steadily chastising the king for his colorful vernacular, Jareth had to smile just a little in the realization she must have used one of the crystals.  _Another cord bound, Sarah._

She *really* should have asked more questions.

Another screech preluded another narrow dodge of lethal looking claws. The creature, Jareth realized upon a most unwilling closer inspection, was a strange hybrid of dinosaur and dragon... which of course meant it's dragon nature was highly attracted to shiny... *glittery* objects. Dragons were naturally vegetarians. Dinosaurs, from what little he knew, were decidedly not.

 _Vixen. Forget not sitting for a week,_  Jareth mused darkly,  _I'll tie her to the bed for a month.  
********************_

Sarah watched through the crystal as Jareth and Didymus tried their best to dodge the creature she sent.

 _This should take up some of his time._  she thought, amused.

Suddenly, Jareth managed to find a shiny stone just large enough that it would distract the dragon half of this creature.

He set down Didymus and threw the stone. Like a puppy chasing a ball, the creature went after the stone.

 _I give her credit for creative thinking. Now I wonder how creative she'll be once I have her in my bed_ , he mused. The thought gave him a shiver of anticipatory pleasure.

Hurtling around a corner, Jareth had only a split second to recognize where he was, before the ground opened up below him, dropping he and the hapless fox knight into a pit filled with thick, grasping hands.

"Well, fuck." Jareth said as he looked down into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

More expletives followed but even Didymus recognized the *gravity* of their situation and chose to ignore them.

When their descent was stopped by firm grips, the hands began to form faces and spoke. "Welcome friend or foe."

"Do you wish to go up or down?

"Yes, which way do you want to go?"

"What soft fur you have," remarked one pair.

"Thank you for noticing, sirrahs. 100 strokes a day," replied Didymus beaming.

"We were talking about the dog." The hands all laughed. Ambrosius yipped.

"And what firm crystal balls you carry," offered another.

"Those are NOT crystals!" hissed a decidedly pissed off Goblin King.

Struggling in the grasp of the hands, Jareth felt one squeeze his ass and roared. "Unhand me you cretins!" only to gasp as he felt himself dropping like a stone down the shaft.

Above him Didymus yelped. "Stop!" Jareth cried, then grunted as the hands grasped him firmly once more - including one once more fondling him rather intimately. "Blast it all... the only creature I want doing that is Sarah!" he hissed.  
********************

Sarah watched from the crystal and laughed triumphantly as she saw Jareth drop into the tunnel leading to the oubliette.

She hoped that would also hold him up a bit, but being that he knew the Labyrinth well she had the feeling that he might figure out his exit much faster than she had during her run in the Labyrinth.  
********************

"Well, which way then?" a set of hands asked The Goblin King, now that they regained their grip.

"Across" Jareth told them with a smug grin on his face.

He knew his Labyrinth very well indeed. Only he, the hands, and the Labyrinth itself knew about the third option. It lead to a shortcut back to the surface, and far from Sarah's dragon hybrid.

The hands were stunned for a moment.

"How'd he know about that?" a particularly moldy pair asked.

"None of your damned business, now open the passage you blithering idiots!" he yelled at them.

His patience had hit it's limit. The hand that was getting familiar with his royal jewels had gained a friend, and he was eager to be rid of them.

A puff of dust set him coughing, as hands to his left parted, revealing a dark hole in the wall. Still smirking, Jareth felt the cool breeze from the tunnel waft across his skin, then roared again as he felt himself being sucked forcefully into the crevice, his body rushing through the twists and turns of the passage.

The grey walls flashed past, making his all too human stomach lurch with the unfamiliar sense of vertigo, his head swimming. Without thinking he shut his eyes tight and groaned, his jaws clenched tight against the bile that rose bitterly into the back of his throat. Swallowing heavily, he felt his body twist, before being shot upward.

In a flash he saw piercing white light behind his eyes. Snapping them open he saw he was high above the Labyrinth, having been shot out of the side of a cliff-face with the force of a cannon.

Jareth hung in the air for the faintest of moments, only having time for the unsettling understanding that things that go up must eventually go down to briefly flicker through his mind, before his stomach lurched upward as his body began it's sudden descent.  
********************

Sarah watched him in the crystal, her eyes squinting in confusion as she saw his large lithe form squeeze and contort to travel through the narrow passage. "That looks painful." She whispered to herself.

As he shot out of the passage way like a cannon, two thoughts crossed her mind; one, "Crap! He's closer to the Goblin City." And two, "Shit! He's human, if he falls from that height he'll die!"

While she wasn't sure how she truly felt about the smug bastard, his death wasn't something she wanted on her conscience.

With out even thinking it through, Sarah tossed the second crystal with all her might out the window, praying silently it reached him in time.  
********************

Even as his body hurled toward the ground, Jareth felt as if time were stretching, a power he would have given anything to have at that moment.

His thoughts cast back to the first time he saw Sarah and the way she baited and defied him at every turn. _Ironic that my scheme to have her back will prove my own undoing...even still the woman defies_   _me_ , he mused, even as the stench of rotting garbage surrounded him.

 _I'm to meet my end in the Junkyard of the Forgotten...how appropriate,_  he thought. A quiet peace stole over him, as he let his body go limp.

"Forgive me, Sarah," he murmured, before landing with a bone-jarring thump in a nest of soft cushions.

Around him he heard laughter and music, the sound of crystal flutes being touched together, blending into a sparkling, yet haunting melody that spoke of lusts long denied.

"The ballroom," he gasped, opening his eyes.

Jareth regained his feet and brushed himself off. Straightening his clothes he then looked around for her.

Eyes searching longingly through the crowd. "Where are you Sarah? I know you are watching me as I watched you then. Show yourself! Let's have a dance Precious! For old times sake?"

His eyes spied a head of dark hair, but he was fooled. It was not her. "Come on Sarah..."

"Turn about *is* fair play, Jareth," she laughed, the sound lilting over the heady sound of music and voices that filled the ballroom.

Stepping around a couple in the throes of passion, Jareth pulled himself out of the pillow pit, his eyes scanning the crowd for the brunette minx. "Cat and mouse is it, Sarah? Here mousie..." he purred, gliding easily through the dancers, while wishing fervently that he had his owl sight back.

"What's to say I'm the mouse, Goblin King? I think you'll find, this kitty has claws and you haven't been playing fair. You set me up in this game...again..." He heard over the crowd.

A couple parted their lascivious embrace to reveal Sarah resplendent in a tailored jacket, the hint of a daring corset, skin tight breeches, polished boots that reached her thighs, and her hair elaborately styled around a horned headpiece.

She took his breath away, more than the near death experience had.

 _A goblin queen. *His* goblin queen._  Though he supposed she wouldn't care to hear that.

He recovered and held out a hand. "No dress this time."

Sarah canted her head. "For either of us," she answered, slipping her gloved hand into his. "Lucky for you."

They fell into step as though no time had passed. "So precious, was that... two crystals you've used then?"

Sarah wasn't fooled by the innocent question. "Mmm, there was some fine print to that, wasn't there?"

"I can't imagine what you mean." He dipped her suddenly so that when he drew her back up there was no space between them.

"Lies don't become you, Jareth," she tsk'd breathlessly.

"While leather very much becomes you, Precious," he growled into her ear. "I owe you some payback..." his lips brushed her neck. "What say we call it a truce. I'll shed my lies if you shed your leather..."

Her laughter swirled around him, purring against his ears like a caress. "Do you take me for a fool, Jareth? You manipulated the game...again and you expect me to believe you?" she asked.

To his surprise she made no move to escape his embrace, as she shifted closer, the curve of her leather-bound breasts pressed against his chest, as he easily guided her through the throng, their steps sure as if they had been dancing together for decades.

"Pity," his eyes roved down with blatant interest. "This ballroom has uses you... wouldn't have appreciated the last time you were here."

Sarah leaned in, her eyes daring. "Oh? Tell me more. Perhaps I'll like what I hear."

Jareth's eyes strayed to her mouth, his lips now inches from hers and for a moment he looked completely enthralled. Until a turn out a clock in his line of vision. He only had two hours left.

"As tempting an offer as that is, and it is very tempting, what I plan to do to you is best done in private. Because I know that you are baiting me right now, wasting my precious time." His hand tightened on her waist.

"I'm playing for keeps, Sarah. When I win, and I will, we'll have forever for me to *show* you exactly what I want to do." He pulled back and bowed, still holding her hand. He turned it, peeling the glove back and pressed a kiss against her wrist. "Just try and stop me, Sarah."

The last time Sarah had broken the dream with a chair. Jareth simply grabbed a glass from a passing waiter, raised the glass in a salute to a now frowning Sarah, and downed it. He then tipped the poor servant, tray and all, into the wall.

Everything shattered and down they all fell...

Jareth floated down gracefully, landing softly on his feet just outside the junkyard.

"Nice try, Sarah." He smirked. "I almost gave into the temptation, but you'll have to try harder love."

As he didn't enter the ballroom through the use of a magic fruit, his mind was clear and focused upon his departure, unlike poor Sarah who had forgotten everything. His goal now in his view, he hurried through the piles of trash, forgetting to watch where he was going.  
*********************

Arriving back at the castle in a puff of glitter, Sarah sat herself on the throne with a thud.

The ballroom was meant to be a distraction for Jareth, but here she was, the one being distracted.

"Why does it always come down to the way he looks at me? Why can't the words coming from his mouth just, for ONCE, match the emotion in his eyes?! Why do those eyes make me actually *want* to be won?" She said to herself. The goblins milling about paid her no mind.

Oh she had tried to put on the bravado that she would be happily going back to her own world and happily be done with Jareth forever, but not so unlike the labyrinth itself, things are not always as they seem.

She no longer had stepmother problems, but then again she no longer had sibling problems either. Two years after Sarah had won back Toby, Robert had been in court defending a known mafia boss. The constant stress of such a high profile case came to a crescendo when Robert had suffered a fatal heart attack an hour before the verdict had been read.

Karen had tried to be a good step-mother and be there for Sarah but that also fell apart after Sarah graduated. Feeling that her step-daughter was now an adult and able to strike out on her own, Karen stopped refusing the advances of her boss at the bank she had taken a job at, eventually marrying for a second time.

Sarah had not minded the new husband until it was announced that he was promoted to the international accounts team and they would be relocating to Italy.

For the last year and a half Sarah had been well and truly alone with only her coworkers at the coffee shop to keep her company.

No, being won did not sound entirely bad to her at all, but she would be damned if she was going to make it that easy on the cocky, smirky, glittery king!  
********************

"Why don't you watch where you're going, hmmm?" Huffed a pile of refuse in an admonishing voice.

On second look it wasn't a pile of trash but a lady covered in it, like a junkyard turtle. Jareth didn't have much call to venture into the trash heaps and sometimes even his creatures surprised him.

For her part the lady was getting rather tired of all the ne'er do wells who seemed to fall from the sky onto her every other year or so.

"And where are you going in such a hurry, young man?"

Jareth looked down at the disgusting creature but felt an uncharacteristic moment of magnanimity in his elation to win. He smiled beatifically at her. "I'm after a bride."

The lady, who'd assumed he was the typical shiftless fellow who frequented the trash heaps, eyed him and up down with renewed interest.

"A bride you say?" She licked her lips and waggled her brows in a way, Jareth recognized with mounting horror, was meant to be flirting. "My name is Agnes. I like collecting treasures, ballroom dancing, and cats - though fried never boiled, they lose all flavor otherwise."

He tried not to show his revulsion. "Agnes, while I thank you for that offer, I am on quest from Queen Sarah. I need to complete her Labyrinth and have less than 2 hours left. If I do, she will be my bride."

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Agnes' harsh voice said. "Hoggle! Quit looking for treasures and baubles in my heaps and come help the nice gentleman get to the castle."

"Well shit," mumbled Jareth when he caught sight of the familiar red leather cap hobbling in his direction. Jareth knew that Haggle had been told by Sarah to divert him from his quest and was in no mood to listen to the little scab go on and on about whatever it is that little scabs go on about.

"Agnes was it?" Jareth asked with an evil sparkle in his eye, having just come up with a plan so diabolically evil it would be hard to top later on. "Well Agnes I have it on very good authority that the fine fellow headed this way happens to love ballroom dancing and fried cat and has been heard lamenting his lack of treasures in his home. Perhaps HE would be a perfect mate for you as I, unfortunately, only eat boiled cats and have two left feet."

The look of disgust that crossed Agnes' face was almost Jareth's undoing when the laughter bubbling inside of him nearly slipped out.

Turning towards the gates to the goblin city, Jareth thought better of it and swung his head around to face the junkyard turtle once more. "Oh and Agnes, he likes to play hard to get so do give it your all Ol' Girl!"

With a most satisfied smirk Jareth headed from the junkyard to the castle, he did have a bride to claim after all!

Scrabbling over the heaps, Jareth ignored the grunts and cursing from the stooped hobgoblins carrying the vast piles of junk. When he finally reached the edge of the junkyard, he stretched, a slow smile curling his lips as his eyes glittered.

The gates to the Goblin City were within site. "Now...let's see...where was the shortcut to the castle," he mused, trailing his fingers along the stone wall to the right of the vast metal doors that led to 'Humungous'. "I don't particularly fancy dealing with the mechanical behemoth today. I have a woman to woo and I'd rather get to the castle and freshen up a bit before I take my bride."

Finding the stone he was looking for his smile grew. His slender fingers pressed along the crevice, triggering the secret door. The rocks began to shift and spin, a rumbling growl of stone against stone, nearly deafening him before a dimly lit passage appeared, flickering blue flame torches lighting the way.

"Nearly mine, Sarah Precious. I do hope you are resting up, because you won't rest for days once I have you."

Sarah stared at the image of Jareth's smug grin disappear into stone and then at the clock, and finally cursed in the only language she knew, but did so with such passion and such conviction that the eavesdropping goblins dropped the chickens they were cuddling to applaud.

They would certainly be able to brag to all the other goblins in every land that they, and they alone, were subjects to the filthiest-mouthed Goblin Queen that ever lived.

Panicking, Sarah pulled the remaining crystal from her pocket and considered it. The warning words of Linda rang in her head.

_How much magic had she used already? Was she damned either way if she dared?_

Never one to accept defeat gracefully when she could still eke out a win and remain the reigning champion, she took a steadying breath and released the final crystal.

Walking swiftly down the corridor, certain that he was moments away from claiming the one thing he wanted above all others, Jareth came to an abrupt halt just millimeters away from a glass barrier that threatened his perfect face.

"Now just what the hell is this?!" He cried out in frustration. Stepping from the shadows, Linda appeared before the agitated king/runner at the same moment Sarah came into view through the barrier.

Jareth watched as Sarah's form collapsed in a fit of sobs on the floor of the corridor. "Sarah?" Sarah what in the Underground is wrong Precious?" Jareth asked.

"She can't hear you," spoke Linda at his side. "What is wrong with her?" he implored the embodiment of his labyrinth. "Jareth did you ever stop to ask yourself if she would be happy coming here, leaving all that she knows behind, just to be your Queen?"

At Jareth's blank expression, she answered her own question. "No, I don't suppose you did. Tell me Jareth," the labyrinth continued, "What exactly would YOU be willing to give up to make her yours? Would you give up your immortality? Your Kingdom and subjects? Would you give it all away just to be with her?"

Unbeknownst to Jareth, there was someone waiting with breath held, waiting for the answer that she hoped would come from his heart.

Striken, he looked at the sobbing woman and stopped, his fingertips grazing the glass. "I'd give anything to ease her fears," he murmured softly. "I just... " leaning his forehead against the glass he groaned.

"I've bollocks'd it up again, haven't I. I'd give her anything she wanted to prove that I do love her. My heart. My kingdom. My power... I just... " shutting his eyes, Jareth shook his head. "Being near her, no matter what I may say, being near her makes me feel...whole."

"Do you actually mean that Jareth?" Sarah asked, stepping from her hiding spot in the shadows.

Surprised and no little bit confused, Jareth spun around to find Sarah standing behind him. For a brief moment Jareth thought about playing it out with his usual arrogant attitude but after the trials of the labyrinth and this final, as he slowly came to understand, test, he thought perhaps it was time to just lay all of his cards on the table.

One way or another he knew that this was the final confrontation and he would either be the happiest king in the Underground or doomed to be the most unhappy.

"Every last word, Precious." he replied while staring into her emerald green eyes. "Every. Last. Word."

"Will you love me...?" she asked.

"Yes..." he murmured, his eyes upon hers as he took a single step forward.

"Will you fear me?" she asked.

"As my equal in deviousness and power...yes," he replied, taking another step forward.

"Will you do as I say?" she asked, her green eyes glittering with wicked delight at the possibilities of his answer.

"Only if you will do your share of obeying as well, darling," he purred in reply, as he slipped his arm around her waist drawing her close.

"Will you promise not to run off with Agnes?" She teased and pressed a hand to his chest, just over his heart.

Jareth winced but then laughed, "Tempting but with any luck she's got Hoghead tied to a bed already... speaking of tying..." he finished darkly.

Sarah sobered for a moment. "Would you let me go?"

Jareth looked at her, so tempted to lie as was his nature.

Apparently being mortal, however briefly, had weakened him. He didn't. "It would destroy me but if you truly wanted it, I'd move the stars for you."

Sarah bit her lip on a smile, his heart a steady thrum beneath his hand. "You know you could have just asked me."

"And miss almost getting eaten by your dinosaur dragon monstrosity?" His hand was drifting lower. "Which I think I still owe you for."

The hand stilled. "The question is, do you wish to stay?"

For a beat there was only silence. He'd never wanted to hear her say the right words so dearly.

"Yes," She leaned in and breathed against his mouth. "I have it on good authority your goblins like me better anyway. You'd be overthrown without me."

Jareth groaned at teasing the contact. "Then back to that tying and the bed..."

Sarah didn't need to know that it was probably too late for her to return; that she'd used too much magic.

Fine print. She'd chosen him. And that was somehow far more powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue:

"You… you weren't serious about that…were you?" The breathiness of her voice fired a heat in her belly, at the realization that she wanted him, and was more than willing to play any game he might offer.

"About what, Precious?"

Seeing Jareth's wicked smile set her cheeks aflame, her heart thudding at the base of her throat, until she was sure he would see the steady racing of her pulse. "The, you know…tying…"

"I assure you, you'll enjoy it." Jareth's lips left a heated trail along the side of her throat, tasting her flesh with delicate nibbles, as if he were sampling the finest sweets to be found in any realm, Above or Below. "Besides, it is only fair seeing that you have a tendency to slip out of my grasp at the most inopportune moments. I'm not sure I am willing to take such a risk this time. After all, I won – fair and square."

A longing whimper escaped her lips, her knees quivering at the feel of his sharp teeth grazing the tender flesh beneath her ear. Slender fingers tightened in the flowing silk that glided over his biceps, the fabric pulling taut as she forced herself to remain upright, her hips squirming against his.

"I…I wonder what…your basis of comparison…is."

Jareth's rumbling laugh echoed off the stone walls of the tunnel, the sound wrapping around her like a velvet caress, even as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. Capturing her lips in a possessive kiss, his tongue demanded entry with an insistence absent in their first kiss, yet she gave in to the demand enthusiastically. Unwillingly to let him dictate the terms of her surrender, Sarah's fingers caressed the taut lines of his throat, sliding upward over his sharply angled cheekbones, before twisting into the wispy strands that framed his face, as she pulled him further into the kiss.

Electric tingles danced over her skin, setting each nerve alight, with the heat of the kiss. His tongue glided along hers, teasing her with sensuous thrusts, his hips mimicking the movement with deliberate slowness. Tightening his arms around her, Jareth swallowed her hungry moan, as he released a burst of magic. Around them the world folded inward, but Sarah was too lost in the passionate kiss to notice until she found her back pressed into silken sheets atop a plush mattress.

Opening her mouth to protest, her words died upon swollen lips as she felt the cool silk glide easily along the length of her bare flesh. Sarah trembled, her eyes drawn to the sight of his torso. Jareth propped himself over her, the angle forcing her to release her grip upon his hair. The golden sigil of his office swung lightly against the firm plane of his chest, drawing her eyes downward, to be greeted with a faint trail of golden fuzz. Blushing, her eyes jerked upward to meet his amused gaze.

Jareth chuckle vibrated around her, warm and comforting, yet promising pleasures she had only dreamed of. He trailed a fingertip over one slender wrist then the other. Realizing she could no longer move her arms due to invisible bonds pinning her wrists next to her head, Sarah gasped, her eyes widening.

"Jareth…I…"

A single finger paused upon her lips, sealing them gently. "This time, I am taking no chances that you will attempt to rush away from me, virtue fluttering." Seeing her tense up, a sudden reluctance filling her eyes, Jareth leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Relax, Precious. I would give up everything for you, so at least let me give you everything in return."

Jareth rained a waterfall of light kisses down her face, random touches of velvet lips, teasing and tempting her. Arching her neck, Sarah sought his lips with her, whimpering when he dipped his head and nipped the crook of her shoulder and neck, avoiding her seeking mouth. His lips quirked in a smile, twisting against the column of her throat, sending a cascade of goose bumps racing over her longing flesh.

"So beautiful…so willful…and now…you are mine."

His lips continues their languid caresses, tracing lines across her collarbones until she arched and whined, pulling uselessly against the bonds that held her fast.

"Stop teasing…Jareth," she begged, her hips twisting as she sought his body with hers. "Please."

Jareth's eyes bored into hers, stormy seas of want. "Say it again."

Deep within her a pulsating warmth spread, a heated flood coating her thighs, even as he ground his hips against her. Velvet and steel, the rigid heat of him teased through her slick petals to run across the sensitive bud, eliciting a keening moan.

"Jareth…please…" she panted, her eyes falling shut as he caressed her hidden secrets once more.

"Is this what you need, Precious?"

"Yes," she groaned, arching toward him, her thighs trembling.

His lips captured hers once more, in a searing kiss that shook her to her very soul, as he thrust into her in one long stroke. Gasping at the welcoming heat of her, his fingers threaded through hers, his body covering hers, heat and hardness melding into a Without words, Sarah twisted her fingers into his hair, anchoring herself to him with hands and thighs, her body arching against his, welcoming each powerful thrust.

Within and without, she felt his magic surrounding her, enveloping warmth that seeped into every cell, filling her. Her arms and legs tightened around him.

"I..Jareth…I can't…yes…please" Sarah panted, clinging to him as each thrust drove her higher, the telltale flutters beginning deep within her.

Drinking her enraptured cries as if wine, sipping them from her lips, Jareth groaned, the clasping softness of her sucking him deeper, tightening until each stroke felt like a silken vice. As one they arched, inarticulate groans and cries rising above the tower bedroom, to ring out over the Goblin City.

The Queen had come home, for good.

And if the King had his way, she would never leave his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors:
> 
> ArtemisFallen  
> AylaVee  
> Caroline A.  
> ChilaliSnowbird  
> Elaine P.  
> HachimansKitsune  
> Hustlers  
> JediAvenger  
> Jetredgirl  
> Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins  
> LilMsDev  
> Millie Foxglove  
> PaintedGlass  
> rachel.olsenwilliams  
> Sarah198026(wattpad)  
> TVismyDrug  
> Viciously Witty
> 
> Written March 3-6 2018


End file.
